everybody deserves a second chance
by emma2309
Summary: tris is a 16 year old girl who is about to go through her initiation while in the mean time gets closer to one of her best friend zeke could they possible date knowing that not all of there friends will be happy with there dicitions. possible lemons


**EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE**

 **(CHAPTER 1)**

My name is Beatrice carter I am 16 in a couple of weeks, and then I will be going for my test to indicate which faction I will be best for but that does not matter I will be staying in dauntless as I was born dauntless and I will die dauntless, I live in a compound with my father Max who is the leader of the compound nothing happens with out him knowing about it and if you double crossed him then you would be sorry people fear him but to me he is a pussy cat.

It is only me and my father now as my mother died when I was 4 years old to cancer, I don't remember her really so I can not say that I miss what a mother and daughter relationship would of been like but me and my father are as close as a father and daughter can be he has taught me hand to hand combat and how to throw knifes and use a gun I have lots of friends here in the compound but there are only 2 how are my best of friends the only 2 that I know the best which are zeke and Uriah pedraid who are the most craziest brothers you can ask for in dauntless they are also the most famous brothers that throw the best party's ever.

zeke is just over 6 feet tall and very well built for his age with dark brown hair and big bright eyes and might I just say he is very handsome and most girls want to be with him but he just brushes them off, I sometimes ask him why he does not have a girlfriend yet and he always says that there is only one girl that is special in his life and he is waiting for the right time to ask her and to be honest that upsets me some as I have had a crush of zeke since I can remember but never had the nerve to ask him out and it looks like I may be late.

And then there is Uri he is a little taller then zeke and he is the fun of the party when we plat condor or dauntless he always do the dares as he always says candour are for pancycakes, with him and zeke they are totally awesome and I love them both.

You see are city is divided into 5 factions:-

Dauntless – bravery (city police)

Erudite – smart (serum and healing serums)

Amity – peace (crop and food makers)

Admagation – selfless (council and shelter helpers)

Condor – truthful (court and lawyer's)

faction-less – (homeless and people who do not work in and other faction)

every two years we have a bunch of kids sometimes from all factions which are called initiates and they are for 4 weeks to be trained so they can be true dauntless fearful and strong.

Well to day is a Monday which means school day yippee (note the sarcasm) I have just exited the bathroom with a towel raped around my body when my father knocks on my door.

"peanut its time to get ready for school and breakfast is on the table" my day yells throw the door.

"OK dad be there in a minute"

I quickly go to my wardrobe and pick out my black skinny jeans, a black tight t-shirt which shows off most of my curves and my combat boots and I also put on a little bit of make-up as I don't like wearing to much of it and my father always tells me that I have a beautiful face just like my mother which I find hard to believe and dads are suppose to tell there daughters that right.

I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where my father stands with a cup of coffee in his hand looking over some paperwork.

"Morning dad"

"Morning peanut how did you sleep"

"OK except heard you and a bunch of other dauntless laughing last night, had another card game again" I say looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"oh yes it was only your uncle amar and tori's brother George who stayed for a couple of hours"

"a-huh so how much did you win in this card game then daddy dearest"

he looked at me with a big smile on this face looking really proud of himself "150 points not bad for 3 hours why?"

"call can I have some money to go shopping after school seems you so nicely woke me up i say giving him my best puppy dog eyes I can muster."

"you are so my daughter" he reaches out and gives me the biggest bear hug ever and laughing handing me his winnings.

"thanks dad and I best get going im going to meet up with zeke and Uri at the train track don't want to be late for school".

"OK peanut have a good day and don't start any fights please I don't want to have another phone call from you head master telling me that you have beaten up some kid like last time" my dad asks while raising his eyebrow at me.

"dad please that molly girl deserved it she was the one who decided to sabotage my painting I was doing for my homework and might I add she is the school bully and comes from candour" I say making my point.

"I know baby but can I only have a phone call once in a blue instead of having it once a week...


End file.
